battlefieldfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Battlefield: Bad Company 2
Battlefield: Bad Company 2 – gra komputerowa z gatunku first-person shooter, wyprodukowana przez Digital Illusions CE i wydana przez Electronic Arts. Jest to kontynuacja gry Battlefield: Bad Company z roku 2008. Premiera gry odbyła się w marcu 2010 roku. Wersja beta gry dostępna była na platformach PC oraz PS3. 29 stycznia 2010 roku ukazała się wersja demonstracyjna gry na konsole Xbox 360 i PlayStation 3, która zakończyła się wraz z dniem 25 lutego. Gra została wydana w polskiej wersji językowej, głosu użyczają polscy aktorzy Mirosław Baka i Cezary Pazura. Fabuła Początek gry przenosi gracza w czasy II wojny światowej, dokładniej do października 1944 roku, wcielając go w rolę jednego z amerykańskich żołnierzy – Thomasa Wyatta, który bierze udział w tajnej operacji Aurora mającej na celu zinfiltrowanie wyspy okupowanej przez Japończyków na Pacyfiku. Wyatt wraz z grupą pod dowództwem Owensa mają wydostać japońskiego naukowca, który pracował nad tajną bronią skalarną opatrzoną kryptonimem "Czarna Broń" i razem z nim próbują uciec z wyspy na pokładzie okrętu podwodnego. Niestety, wspomniana broń wypala przed ich wejściem pod pokład i wszyscy giną w potężnej fali morskiej. 2014 rok. Starsi szeregowi Preston Marlowe, Terrence Sweetwater, kapral George Haggard i sierżant sztabowy Samuel Redford walczą w Rosji, aby ukraść egzemplarz wspomnianej broni. Choć udało im się uciec przed Rosjanami, to znaleziony przedmiot okazał się być atrapą. Zachwycony ich poprzednią działalnością generał armii Braidwood przydziela ich do następnego zadania polegającego na skontaktowaniu się z Agentem Aguire'em. Redford był rozczarowany, gdyż miał nadzieję, że po poprzedniej misji pójdzie na emeryturę. Oddział wyrusza do Boliwii w poszukiwaniu agenta i po wielu starciach z partyzantami ratuje go. Aguire wysyła oddział, aby pozyskał dane opisujące technologię skalarną z francuskiego satelity kontrolowanego z bazy w Andach. Sweetwater rozbija satelitę i wraz z oddziałem odbija kontratak mający na celu zniszczenie satelity. Marlowe wyciąga z satelity serwer danych i schodzi z góry. Na przeszkodzie staje mu śmiercionośny mróz i parę rosyjskich patroli. Po zejściu z góry przylatuje po niego helikopter z oddziałem. Krótko po zabraniu Marlowe'a, Aguire rozmawia z oddziałem na temat człowieka odpowiedzialnego za rekonstrukcję broni skalarnej. Chodzi o Arkadego Kirylenkę - byłego rosyjskiego pułkownika, będącego obecnie najemnikiem na usługach Rosji, który miał zostać schwytany podczas misji w Rosji. Wyjawia też, że ukrywa się obecnie w Chile. Oddział wspomagany przez Marines znajduje Kirylenkę, jednak udaje mu się po raz kolejny uciec. Zostawia swój notes, w którym Sweetwater odkrywa manifest okrętowy opuszczonego statku zwanego Sangre Del Toro. Przy pomocy reszty oddziału Marlowe znajduje statek i napotyka tam część do broni skalarnej. Odkrywa też prawdę o operacji Aurora – wojsko USA wiedziało, że jest to misja samobójcza, a operacja była ćwiczeniem w celu pozyskania informacji o sile rażenia broni. Podczas podróży na spotkanie z Aguire w Ekwadorze helikopter oddziału zostaje zestrzelony i wszyscy się rozdzielają. Wraz z pilotem śmigłowca - Flynnem przegrupowują się i uciekają lokalnej milicji. Redford daje Aguire'owi zdobytą wcześniej część zanim dowiaduje się o jego zdradzie i współpracy z Kirylenką. Aguire wyjawia, że chciał zemścić się na Stanach Zjednoczonych za śmierć jego ojca, jednego z komandosów biorącego udział w operacji Aurora. Kirylenko zabija niepotrzebnego już zdrajcę i kieruje broń w stronę żołnierzy. Wtedy pojawia się Flynn, ostrzeliwując jego oddział z helikoptera; ginie dziękując kolegom za papierosy, w której to chwili nieuwagi dosięga go pocisk z RGppanc. Oddział opłakuje Flynna aż do momentu usłyszenia głosu Kirylenki w radiu pewnego żołnierza. Marlowe zabija go i wraz z oddziałem przebija się przez miasto Quito. Po walce z oddziałami latynoskiej milicji znajdują ogromny samolot transportowy, w którym znajduje się broń skalarna. Fakt ten potwierdza potężny impuls elektromagnetyczny, który niszczy cały sprzęt z wyjątkiem samolotu. Wszyscy oprócz Marlowa czują się zniechęceni, ale on zmienia ich zdanie i wszyscy wsiadają do samolotu na krótko przed oderwaniem się od ziemi. Po walce we wnętrzu samolotu z najemnikami w końcu docierają do kokpitu, który okazuje się być pusty. Oddział zawraca do ładowni, aby powstrzymać Kirylenkę próbującego odpalić broń jeszcze raz, tym razem nad południem Stanów Zjednoczonych. Haggard obsadza szyby materiałami wybuchowymi, a po ich eksplozji Marlowe niszczy broń celnymi Strzałami z pistoletu. Eksplozja broni spowodowała gwałtowną utratę wysokości samolotu, zmuszając oddział do opuszczenia pokładu, jednak Kirylenko dopada Sweetwatera posiadającego dwa spadochrony (jeden dla siebie, drugi dla Marlowe'a). Podczas swobodnego spadku, Marlowe zabija Kirylenkę strzałami z pistoletu, a chwilę później Sweetwater podaje mu spadochron. Oddział ląduje w Teksasie, w miejscu zamieszkania Haggarda. Potem przyjeżdża generał Braidwood, aby poinformować o tym że Rosjanie zajęli Alaskę, Kanadę i zmierzają w kierunku USA. Postacie * Starszy szeregowy Preston Marlowe - postać, w którą wciela się gracz. Po uszkodzeniu limuzyny generała, zostaje przydzielony do 222-iego batalionu Rangersów , zwanego Bad Company. * Starszy szeregowy Terrence Sweetwater - technik, specjalista od łączności. Zostaje oskarżony o wprowadzenie wirusa do wojskowej bazy danych i wcielony do niesławnej kompanii. * Kapral George Haggard Jr. - ekspert od materiałów wybuchowych. Nie ma nic przeciwko temu, że został przydzielony do kompanii. * Sierżant sztabowy Samuel Redford - dowódca oddziału. Trafił tu na własne życzenie, w zamian za to jego czas służby miał zostać skrócony. Tryb multiplayer Walka odbywa się na 8 wielkich, otwartych mapach, a na każdej z nich trzeba stosować zupełnie inną taktykę. Nowe pojazdy, takie jak ATV (pojazd terenowy) i helikopter transportowy pozwalają na zróżnicowane taktyki dla wielu graczy. Modyfikacje, które można stosować, gwarantują najciekawsze odwzorowanie walki z wykorzystaniem pojazdów, jakie kiedykolwiek pojawiło się w grach wieloosobowych. Taktyczna rozwałka wznosi się na wyżyny, dzięki poprawkom w silniku „Frostbite”. Gracze niszczą teraz całe budynki i tworzą własne otwory strzelnicze, co sprawia, że żadna bitwa nie jest taka sama. Co ciekawe, grać można w czteroosobowych zespołach i to w dwóch nowych trybach, walcząc ramię w ramię, by odblokować drużynowe nagrody. Przenieś się na pole bitwy i skorzystaj z wielu siejących zniszczenie gadżetów, takich jak strzała naprowadzająca w połączeniu z bazooką. Perfekcja na polu bitwy nagradzana jest szerokim wyborem odznaczeń, gwiazdek, medali oraz 50 rang wojskowych, które czekają na odblokowanie. Zróżnicowanie jest widoczne także w ogromnym wyborze możliwych do zmodyfikowania broni i pojazdów. Dzięki 4 oddzielnym klasom postaci, 46 rodzajom broni, 15 gadżetom, 13 specjalizacjom postaci i ponad 15000 możliwych wariacji ekwipunku do odkrycia i opanowania, gracze mogą wypracować własny styl walki. Galeria BC2LogoBIG.png|Oficialne logo w wysokiej rozdzielczości BFBC2DogTag.png|Nieśmiertelnik Battlefield: Bad Company 2 w Battlefield 3. Battlefield Bad Company 2 (1).png Battlefield Bad Company 2 (2).png Battlefield Bad Company 2 (3).png Battlefield Bad Company 2 (4).png Battlefield Bad Company 2 (5).png Battlefield Bad Company 2 (6).png Battlefield Bad Company 2 (7).png Battlefield Bad Company 2 (8).png Battlefield Bad Company 2 (9).png Battlefield Bad Company 2 (10).png Battlefield Bad Company 2 (11).png Battlefield Bad Company 2 (12).png en:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 de:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 ru:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Kategoria:Gry